Percy jackson and the lightning thief
Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief is a level pack level based off the movie of the same name Sections new camp, new allies Summary: In New York City, Zeus and Poseidon meet at the top of the Empire State Building, where Zeus reveals that his master lightning bolt has been stolen and accuses Poseidon's son, Percy, of the theft. Poseidon reminds him that Percy is unaware of his true identity, but Zeus declares that unless his master bolt is returned to Olympus before the summer solstice, in two weeks' time, war will be waged between all the gods. Percy is a 16-year-old boy who appears to his peers to be and has a unique ability to stay underwater for a long time. While on a school trip to the local museum, Percy is attacked by alecto, a fury disguised as his substitute teacher, Mrs. Dodds who demands the lightning bolt. Percy's best friend, grover, and his Latin teacher, Mr. Brunner — both of whom appear disabled — help Percy and scare off the fury using a pen from Brunner. Grover tells Percy to use the pen, and Percy discovers it is a sword. Upon learning of the Fury's reason for the attack, Brunner has Grover take Percy and his mother Sally to Camp Half-Blood, leaving behind Sally's abusive husband, Gabe Ugliano. However, the three are attacked by a minotaur that appears to kill Sally, who is unable to enter the camp. He uses his sword to fight the Minotaur, without initial success. Percy kills the minotaur with its own horn, then faints from shock. Three days later, Percy wakes up in the camp. He learns he is the son of Poseidon, Grover is a satyr and his protector, and Brunner is the centaur chiron, also initially disguised. Chiron suggests that Percy go to Mount Olympus to convince Zeus of his innocence. Percy begins training to use his demigod powers, which include water manipulation and using water to heal. He also meets other demigods, including Annabeth chase, daughter of athena; and luke castellan, son of hermes. Percy is visited by a fiery apparition of his uncle hades, who reveals that Sally is with him in the and that he will return her safely if Percy hands over the lightning bolt. Defying Chiron's orders, Percy decides to go to the Underworld, joined by Grover and Annabeth. They visit Luke, who gives them a map showing the location of three pearls belonging to Hades' wife, persephone, which they can use to escape the Underworld. They are also given a pair of winged sneakers Luke stole from his father and a shield Luke describes as his favorite. goals: * defeat the Minotaur * win the capture the flag match * defeat Annabeth quest for the bolt summary: The trio heads out, locating the first pearl at an old garden center before they suddenly encounter medusa, who tries to kill them until decapitated by Percy; they take her head with them for later use. They locate the second pearl in the Parthenon in Nashville, Percy uses the winged shoes to take it from a statue of Athena. However, they are then confronted by the hydra, which Grover turns to stone and kills using Medusa's head. goals: * explore the garden center * defeat Medusa * retrieve the pearl * defeat the Hydra a highway to hades summary: The third pearl is located at the Lotus Casino in las vegas, where the three eat lotus flowers and forget their reason for being there. They stay in the casino for five days until Poseidon speaks in Percy's mind, helping Percy return to his senses. Percy frees Grover and Annabeth from the effects of the flowers and they flee, discovering that the casino is run by the lotus eaters, and they had been keeping people captive since ancient times. With all three pearls, Percy, Grover, and Annabeth head into the Underworld, the portal to which is located in Hollywood. In the Underworld, they meet Hades and Persephone. Though Percy tells Hades that he does not have the lightning bolt, Hades finds it hidden inside Luke's shield, revealing that Luke is the lightning thief. Persephone knocks Hades unconscious with the lightning bolt to get her revenge on him for imprisoning her for all eternity and hands the bolt to Percy. However, because they only have three pearls, Grover remains with Persephone to allow Percy's mother to leave. goals: * find the pearl * enter Hades' palace the true lightning thief summary: Percy, Annabeth, and Sally teleport to the Empire State Building but are attacked by Luke, who wants to destroy Mount Olympus to secure the demigods' place as the new rulers of Western Civilization. After a fight across Manhattan, Percy defeats and apparently kills Luke and returns the lightning bolt to Zeus, who forgives Percy and allows Poseidon to briefly speak with his son. Percy and Annabeth reunite with Grover, furloughed from Hades and sporting a new pair of small horns that designate his promotion to senior protector. Percy and Annabeth are reunited, and they nearly kiss but Annabeth tricks Percy and they continue to train. goals: * defeat Luke Castellan Enemies * blue team campers * monsters * lotus eaters Bosses * the Minotaur * Annabeth Chase * the Hydra * Luke Castellan Citizen in Peril the stoll twins Secret Area circeland Minikit minotaur horn Minikit Model the lotus hotel and casino Achivements level complete Hero of Olympus minikit Minotaur rule breaker demi-rule breakerCategory:Percy jackson series Category:Percy jackson and the olympians Category:Mythology novel's by rick riodian Category:Levels Category:Level pack levels